Display management operations can exploit actual capabilities of a display such as a consumer TV, etc., to render images with up to the highest color accuracy achievable by the actual display capabilities of the display. However, these operations relies on a relatively accurate understanding of these display capabilities in order to properly map image code values in an input media stream to device-specific drive values that exploit the actual capabilities of the display.
Display capabilities can be determined before a display leaves the factory. However, variations of actual display capabilities among different displays can be relatively high, depending on qualities and accuracies of components used when designing the displays and manufacturing the displays. Fluctuations may exist between designed display capabilities and actual display capabilities. For example, a design specification for a specific model may include a maximum luminance of 1000 nits with a white point of D65, whereas display as manufactured may vary +/−200 nits from the designed maximum luminance with white points of +/−500K from D65.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.